


In Your Arms Like A Movie

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost B.C., the band ghost
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff, Foursome, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Praise, Riding, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Oh boy. Well this happened.Title from Kishi Bashi





	In Your Arms Like A Movie

It starts innocently enough. Rain and Aether cuddling on the couch as usual, Rain tucked securely in Aether’s side. They’re watching a movie in a hotel room with the other ghouls, something they’ve seen before a thousand times. It’s familiar, comfortable. 

The other ghouls like to poke fun at them but really, they all adore the relationship. The way Aether is so soft with Rain, the way Rain almost worships Aether. It’s all very sweet.

Recently, however, Aether discovered that Rain likes to call him “daddy.” They have plenty of pet names, and really Aether should have seen it coming with the way Rain reacts to being called “sweet boy” or “princess.” Aether loves when Rain uses the name, it makes him feel like he’s really taking care of the smaller ghoul. Plus it makes blood rush to his dick so fast he almost gets dizzy. 

It’s about halfway into the movie, and Rain is getting restless.

“You need something, my sweet boy?” Aether asks, innocently. 

“Water please, daddy.” Rain replies, and the ghouls all turn to face Rain, who now has his head fully buried in Aether’s chest. He can’t believe he let the name slip out, he was just so content. He almost forgot they weren’t alone. 

Aether is trying desperately to will his dick back down, and failing. He can’t help but get excited when he hears those words from his boy’s mouth. 

“Daddy?” Dew asks, curious. 

“It’s just a pet name.” Aether replies, trying to soothe Rain out of his embarrassment. 

“Is he your daddy, Rain?” Dew asks, largely ignoring Aether’s response. Rain picks his head up a tiny bit, and nods. Aether’s dick is rapidly filling up, already leaking.

“Rain you’re so adorable.” Swiss says, gushing a bit. “Dew are you jealous?” He says playfully, his own dick filling up. 

“No, just curious.” Dew replies, still staring. Swiss pulls him back on the couch into a cuddle. “You want a daddy too, princess?” Swiss says low into Dew’s ear, borrowing a couple pet names from Aether and Rain. 

“Fuck off.” Dew says defensively, quickly pulling a pillow over his crotch to hide his boner. “It’s just...cute. Hot, I don’t know.” 

“Aeth, what do you do when Rain gets...excited?” Dew asks, always curious. Aether takes a moment to answer, trying to asses the situation. He’s pretty sure everyone is fully hard at this point. Are they really talking about this right in the middle of The Little Mermaid? (Swiss’ choice, he claims he has a crush on Prince Eric). 

Aether shakes his head to clear his mind. He glances at Rain, still cuddled close but dick prominently displayed through his sweatpants. “What do you mean, little one?” Aether replies, knowing full well what Dew means. He just wants to tease him. He’s used to his somewhat dad-like role in their group, but this is different. His words are not only making Rain hard, but Dew and Swiss too. He feels weirdly powerful.

“Um, when he gets...horny. Hard. What do you do as his...daddy?” Dew is actually blushing a little. It reminds Aether of how Rain gets when he gets called some of his sweeter pet names. 

“That’s an awfully personal question, Dew. Why is there a pillow on your lap?” Aether counters, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Dew blushes harder, and Rain moves against Aether’s side, trying to get some friction. Hearing Aether talk like this is really taking a toll on the smaller ghoul. 

“Because I’m hard, sir.” Dew replies quietly, and everyone is a bit surprised at the name. 

“Since you and Rain are so worked up, why don’t you both show daddy what you can do. Come here, Dew.” Aether beckons, and Dew slides in against Aether’s other side. Swiss is watching in disbelief, amazed at how Aether can command both boys so easily.

Aether unbuckles his belt and unzips his incredibly tight pants, length finally springing free. He lets out a relieved sigh. Rain wastes no time moving to touch, and Dew soon follows Rain’s lead, both small hands gripping Aether’s leaking cock. “Mmmm good boys.” Aether moans out, his head rolling back. Rain moves to kiss Aether’s neck, Dew quickly following suit. They work together to unbutton Aether’s shirt revealing his muscular chest. Swiss has gotten over his shock and is working himself up, eyes locked on the two tiny and obedient ghouls. 

“Swiss, on your knees for me, if you wanna be a good boy too.” Aether says, and it catches Swiss by surprise. He hadn’t really thought of himself like that before but it makes his dick twitch so he obliges. He tends to let his dick think for him, maybe to a fault. Aether loves watching him sink to his knees though, shirt unbuttoned and dick uncomfortably hard.

“Why don’t you two get undressed while we’re busy.” Aether instructs Rain and Dew, pulling Swiss’s head down and fucking into his mouth. Swiss doesn’t gag at all and puts his hands behind his back. Aether regrets not fucking his face earlier.

Meanwhile Dew and Rain get up, rapidly getting each other naked. They kiss a bit, and Aether relishes the sight, the two small bodies moving against each other, cocks brushing together. 

“Swiss, sit next to me. We’re gonna fuck these two.” Aether instructs, and Swiss is quick to comply. He’s not sure why, but it’s almost like he has no choice but to listen to Aether.

The larger ghouls are sitting close, large cocks waiting, dripping. Dew turns to Swiss and hesitates, suddenly feeling shy again. 

“You gonna be good and sit on Swiss’s dick for me, baby boy?” Aether coos, and Dew feels dizzy. “Yes daddy.” Is all he can manage out before climbing up to straddle Swiss. He sinks down slowly with the help of some lube, still an incredibly tight fit. 

Rain looks at Aether through his eyelashes, head tilted down. Aether’s dick twitches. “Come here princess, I’m gonna fill you up.” 

Rain blushes, eyes dark and dick bobbing up and down as he walks towards the larger ghoul. He straddles him and Aether doesn’t use any lube, just spreads his precum around and slides in, eliciting a high moan from the tiny ghoul.

Both Rain and Dew are bouncing up and down and moaning, driving Swiss and Aether crazy. Dew is acting more like himself now that he’s found a rhythm, licking and sucking on three of Swiss’s fingers and keeping up a brutal pace. 

Rain goes a bit slower but is savoring every thrust, nuzzling his face in Aether’s neck. “Such a good boy, you make me feel so good. So pretty.” Aether praises, running his hands over Rain’s small frame and tweaking his nipples. “You like the boys watching your daddy fuck you? You’re all mine, little one.” 

“All yours, daddy.” Rain whines, glancing over at the other boys, locking eyes with Swiss. “Rain you’re so good for daddy. How does his cock feel?” 

“So good, so big inside me, barely fits.” 

At this, Aether stands up still inside Rain, and puts him down on the couch, fucking into him sweetly, holding his hands above his head.

“You two come for me, now.” Aether commands Dew and Swiss, and it doesn’t take much before Swiss is covered and Dew is filled up, the two of them making an incredibly loud scene. Once they’re finished they turn their attention Aether and Rain. 

“Rain, you wanna come for daddy? In front of the boys? I bet it’ll get them hard again just watching you.” Aether says, gripping Rain’s dick and sliding in and out slowly. 

Rain whines, writhing around under the larger ghoul. “Yes please, wanna come so bad.” 

Aether speeds up both paces. “Come for me, princess.” 

Rain cries out, spilling all over himself and Aether’s hand. He looks around afterwards and blushes a bit at all the eyes on him. 

“Such good boys for me,” Aether pulls out and sits down on the couch, dick red and dripping. “Now make me come.” 

The three boys are quick to get on their knees, Rain in the middle and immediately taking Aether’s length into his mouth. Dew and Swiss push Aether’s legs up, going to work on his balls and hole. Usually Rain’s big eyes looking up at him like this is enough for him, but having three mouths on him is almost too much. He moans low, eliciting moans from everyone else as well. He finally comes hard down Rain’s throat, holding his head down. 

“Fuck.” Is all he can manage for a few minutes, the boys waiting on their knees for further instruction.

“Sweet boys, you all did so good for daddy, why don’t we get cleaned up.”

Once they’re all dressed again in PJs, they cuddle close on the bed. Aether is in the middle, the two small ghouls pressed against his sides, Swiss spooning Dew. They fall asleep like that, exhausted and content.


End file.
